


Granite and Marble

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Stevie loved architecture and stuff, he had books about D.C.  From what I remember, it’s changed quite a bit.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Kudos: 16
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Granite and Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "marble"

“Are you okay?” Rhodey asked, softly.

Bucky squeezed his hand, smiling. “Just processing. I’d never left Brooklyn before I was drafted, you know. But Stevie loved architecture and stuff, he had books about D.C. From what I remember, it’s changed quite a bit.”

“Yeah, I guess the memorials weren’t here then, seeing as those wars hadn’t happened yet,” said Rhodey, and his boyfriend laughed. 

It was always a good sign when Bucky enjoyed his sarcasm. He was as back to normal as could be expected, fully in control of his own mind, with only a few bad days anymore – and those were more depressive moods than any kind of reversion to the Winter Soldier. He’d been studying all the history he’d missed as a brainwashed assassin, so when Rhodey had been scheduled for some meetings in the nation’s capital, the colonel invited Bucky to come with him.

“I’ve read about Korea and Vietnam,” said Bucky, serious again. “And I’ve watched almost all of _M*A*S*H_.”

“You know that’s a sit-com, right?” Rhodey asked. “Not a documentary?”

“Easier to understand than all those textbooks,” said Bucky. “And don’t get me started on _Hogan’s Heroes_.”

“I know better than that,” he said, then asked, “Seriously, are you okay?”

Bucky took a deep, slow breath. “Yeah,” he said, after a moment. “I just… when I fell, we were still at war. I mean, we all thought we were going to win, but we were still fighting. Then I wake up – not like Steve, it was all jumbled – and it’s all over. It’s all _history_. People I knew, fought with, they’re just memories, names etched in marble.”

“Actually, the World War Two memorial is mostly granite,” said Rhodey, and got a mock-glare in return. He grinned back, and leaned up to press a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “We can take all the time you need for this. At least until my next meeting at oh-nine-hundred hours tomorrow, with probably a half-hour to unwrinkle my uniform.”

That got him an actual smile. “Nah, you’ll get hungry before then,” he said, “but it might be a few hours.”

“As long as you need,” Rhodey repeated.

THE END


End file.
